Killing Machines
by Hakkari
Summary: It wasn't right to say that GLaDOS missed Chell. It was the fact that she was annoyed that she had lost a valuable piece of Aperture's property in the process. And now one of her little Killers is starting to remind her of the test subject... One-shot.


**Warning: Here be spoilers for the new co-op DLC!**

Her little killing machines were starting to grow on her. At first she had been skeptical; they were, of course, part of _that creature's_ clone army. Still, though, they didn't seem to be showing any of their mother's violent tendencies. Their feathers were just starting to sprout, turning them into plump little black feather balls, screeching and whimpering for food that she made Orange and Blue fetch.

"Look at you, Killing Machine One, you've put on a few pounds, yes? Perhaps that's why your mother abandoned you. Food for thought." She tossed one of the worms into the yowling creature's beak, causing it to momentarily choke before swallowing. The AI continued this with each hatchling, cooing various weight and adoption insults at all three of them. Unlike the humans that she had so shortly obtained, they seemed unbothered by her words, only chirping and cawing as obnoxiously as always.

The last one, the only girl and the smallest, reminded her of _REDACTED_. Her blue-gray eyes seemed to dart curiously around the chamber, hopping about GLaDOS's body and pecking gently at the overhanging wires. The little bird seemed to be wise beyond her years, much as that_ REDACTED_ had once been. She was probably dead now, her former test subject.

"Get down from there now, Killing Machine Three. You'll fall and break yourself, and the Reassembly Machine _will not _fix you." In truth, she worried about the littlest creature. It was a protectiveness that she had attempted to delete, yet couldn't. She would blame Caroline. Even though the woman had been permanently erased off of her hard drive. As _REDACTED _once had, though, Three continued her journey up GLaDOS's body, pecking at everything in sight, spreading her useless little wings and flapping them without purpose.

"Three, I'm serious. I'll release the neurotoxin if you don't get down here _now._" Again she seemed to ignore the massive AI, only letting out a caw before spreading her wings defensively. It was a ridiculous sight, with fluffed feather and enormous beak, but the fact that it was an open sign of defiance unnerved her. What if Three _was_ the new _REDACTED_? She would leave GLaDOS all alone again, though this time she had both of her brothers and Orange and Blue. Three, though, was the one she always talked to. The only creature who seemed to truly understand what she was saying.

It wasn't right to say that GLaDOS _missed REDACTED_. It was the fact that she was annoyed that she had lost a valuable piece of Aperture's property. Three, actually, if she counted the portal gun - which she did - and the stolen pair of long fall boots. _REDACTED_ belonged to her by contract, by being a part of the Testing Initiative. GLaDOS wanted her back. For the good of science.

Three let out another caw, throwing herself off of GLaDOS's body and snapping her out of her thoughts. She was quick with her claw, catching the falling hatchling before shoving her back into the glass box with her brothers. "Three! I thought I told you to stop being reckless! Next time I _will_ unleash the neurotoxin!"

The bird only stared up at her again, gray eyes blazing with amusement. The same look that the test subject at once given her. The look that knew that she was bluffing.

GLaDOS decided that she hated Three.

**A P E R T U R E S C I E N C E**

One and Two had already flown off, going to spread fear for the name of Aperture. They would probably be able to take down Black Mesa, too. She didn't see them releasing any vicious Killing Machines.

Three was being held captive in her glass box, cawing desperately as she beat with her wings onto her surroundings. Those gray eyes still held the determination that she had possessed in her younger days, a blaze that was so familiar that it made GLaDOS shiver.

"You don't know what's out there, Three. You're too small, too naive to go _out there_. You won't have me to look after you, either, and some animal will surely eat you, with your _generous _proportions." Three let out another caw of frustration, the tone nearly mimicking _Caroline's_ voice. GLaDOS hissed. She should have never allowed Orange and Blue to bring her to the Test Shafts. Now Three was made up of _two_ ghosts that she'd rather forget.

The crow beat on the glass again, clawing desperately with her talons and pecking with her beak, all while keeping her eyes directly on the AI.

"Stop it! _STOP IT!_ I FORBID you! You WILL NOT leave me alone, not like this! You will _STAY HERE _for your entire life, _CHELL_!" Her final word echoed throughout the chamber, scaring Orange and Blue back into hiding. GLaDOS froze, realizing her mistake. "Three, Three. I meant Three." The bird didn't seem fooled, tilting her head questioningly at her 'mother'.

Again the look was familiar, both accusing and desperate. _Escape._ This was no place for her. There weren't any of her kind around, only machines. It was no substitute. She could vaguely remember Caroline's words within her head when she had been trapped in a potato. _"If you love something, let it go."_

Let it go.

Wordlessly she opened the glass container, and Three took to the air, stopping only momentarily to glance back at the AI. With a soft call of farewell, she fled, flying up through the chamber and into the skies. GLaDOS closed the open panel, her eye still focused on the spot where Three had just been.

Crows were migratory birds, she remembered researching. They would fly south, then return to their homes to have their offspring. Three didn't seem to be an exception. Birds had no real home. She would return, eventually.

_"Intruder detected at back entrance! Attack?"_ GLaDOS peered into security systems, a slight shiver running through her system. A woman holding a burnt pink and white cube was sitting at the shed, looking cautiously at the door.

"No. Hold off attacks and allow the intruder in." She looked surprised as the door open, allowing her onto the lift into the facility. GLaDOS let out a chuckle.

They all returned to the nest eventually.

**A/N: WOAH. It's been a long time guys, how have you been? :D /shot**

**I was looking at the new co-op stuff and it was amazing :D So I wrote a story =P Let me know what you think ^_^**

**Also, I'm doing Extra Life, which involves gaming for 24 hours in order to benefit children's hospitals. If you want the link to my livestream/donation page, please send me a note! I'm also looking for someone who's willing to do Portal co-op with me, though I'd prefer a newbie I'm not exactly picky =P**

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
